Manche Dinge ändern sich nie
by KateLibby
Summary: Chester und Cless auf der Jagd - manche Menschen sind eben doch vorhersehbar. :D Ihr könnt hineinlesen, was ihr wollt. FanArt-Fiction Quest: Wer kennt das Bild?


**Manche Dinge ändern sich nie**

"Yatta! Geschafft!" Wild sein Schwert schwingend führte Cless ein kleines Siegestänzchen auf der Waldlichtung auf. Chester beobachtete ihn eine Weile schmunzelnd und ging dann zu dem erlegten Wildschwein hinüber, um seine Pfeile wieder einzusammeln. Der Schwertkämpfer würde schon früh genug merken, dass…

Er konnte seinen Gedanken nicht einmal zu Ende führen, als er schon den Aufschlag eines Körpers auf dem Gras und ein leises Schmerzgejaule hörte. Kopfschüttelnd zog er den letzten Pfeil aus dem Tier, wischte ihn ab und verstaute ihn in seinem Köcher. Es war doch immer dasselbe. Als das Jammern hinter ihm anhielt, drehte er sich zu seinem besten Freund um und verschränkte die Arme.

"Was hast du denn jetzt?"

"Aua… Hilf mir…" Mit großen Augen sah Cless zu Chester auf und deutete auf sein Bein, dass deutliche Kampfspuren davongetragen hatte und ihn jetzt anscheinend nicht mehr tragen wollte.

"Cless Alvein… Warum ist es immer das Gleiche mit dir?" Langsam trat er auf den Blonden zu und sah ihn missbilligend an. "Du euphorischer Schwertfuchtler, nie achtest du auf dich." Er ging vor ihm in die Hocke und kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Verbandszeug, das er genau für solche immer wiederkehrenden Situationen mit sich herumschleppte. Ohne große Rücksicht auf den weiterhin vor sich hin wimmernden Cless verband er die Wunden provisorisch. "Jetzt hab' dich nicht so mädchenhaft. Inzwischen müsstest du daran gewöhnt sein. Warum endet eigentlich jede gemeinsame Jagd damit, dass du irgendwo verletzt rumliegst und jammerst? Kannst du nicht einmal auf dich selbst aufpassen und die sinnvolle Technik des _Blockens_ ausprobieren? Soll Wunder wirken, hab' ich zumindest gehört. Und jetzt hoch mit dir." Er stand wieder auf und streckte Cless eine Hand entgegen, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Zerknirscht ob der Gardinenpredigt ließ sich dieser hochziehen und versuchte, beide Beine gleichzeitig zu belasten. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei ging er allerdings gleich wieder zu Boden und saß nun wie ein geprügelter Hund vor Chester, einen jammervollen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellend.

"Himmel noch mal!" Lautstark seufzend blickte Chester zum Blätterdach auf, als erhoffte er sich von dort eine plötzliche Wunderheilung. "Hast du es diesmal geschafft? Soll ich dich jetzt zurücktragen, als wärest du wirklich ein Mädchen?" Cless schien kurz zu überlegen und nickte dann glücklich lächelnd.

"Cheeeester.. Du bist doch mein bester Freund, nicht wahr? Du würdest mich nicht hier liegenlassen, stimmt doch, oder?" Dummerweise hatte er damit Recht.

Um nicht sofort antworten zu müssen und auch ein wenig, um Cless ein bisschen schmoren zu lassen, ging Chester erst einmal das erlegte Wildschwein in einen Tragesack verstauen. Schweigend, wohl wissend, dass der Schwertkämpfer langsam zappelig wurde und vielleicht sogar an seinen eigenen Worten zweifelte. Er würde ihn ja liegenlassen, zumindest einmal… So oft war diese Situation schon eingetreten und so oft hatte er überlegt, was Cless wohl sagen würde, wenn er ihn einfach stehenlassen würde. Diesmal hatte er es zudem noch geschafft, sich vollkommen auszumanövrieren, er würde nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft nach Totus zurückkommen. Irgendwann musste er es lernen. Er konnte sich nicht immer darauf verlassen, dass Chester seinen Retter in der Not spielte. Was, wenn er irgendwann einmal auf sich selbst gestellt war? Er war in einer glücklichen Familie aufgewachsen, mit einer glänzenden Zukunft als Schwertmeister, hatte die Liebe seiner Eltern immer hinter sich - und seinen besten Freund.

Chester wusste ganz genau, wie es war, wenn man plötzlich selbst Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Er gab sein Bestes, um seiner kleinen Amy die Familie zu ersetzen, um ihr ein ordentliches Leben zu ermöglichen. Und manchmal versuchte er, sich selbst ein wenig Spaß am Leben zu gönnen, ohne das erdrückende Pflichtgefühl. Selten genug gelang es ihm. Überall war er der Vernünftige, der Überlegende, der auf alle achtgab. Er sollte ihn wirklich liegen lassen.

Aber er würde es nie tun. Egal, wie oft er darüber sinnierte und wie gut es Cless vielleicht sogar tun würde - er konnte es nicht. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern musste er seiner Schwester zuliebe schnell erwachsen werden, wobei es ihm oftmals vorkam, als würde er das Leben eines anderen weiterführen. In einer Situation wie dieser allerdings kam es nur darauf an, dass _er _da war. Niemand sonst würde Cless je so sehen, für alle anderen war der Spross aus dem Hause Alvein der Starke und Beschützende. Nur vor ihm würde er zugeben, dass er noch schwach war und Bestätigung suchte. Er zeigte Chester immer wieder, dass er ihn brauchte und genau das war es, was die beiden so fest zusammenhalten ließ. Cless in seiner manchmal tollpatschigen und unbeholfenen Art sorgte dafür, dass er sich nie überflüssig vorkam, er integrierte ihn ohne viele Worte in sein gesamtes Leben.

Nachdem er ihn ein wenig hatte schmoren lassen, kam Chester zu Cless zurück. Wie er es vermutet hatte, war dieser mittlerweile ein bisschen kleinlaut geworden und blickte ihn noch immer hoffnungsvoll an.

"Chester?"

"Ja, du heldenhafter Jäger. Schalt' den Welpenblick aus und komm hoch." Erneut reichte er ihm eine Hand und half ihm auf. Sobald Cless halbwegs auf dem unverletzten Bein balancierte, drückte ihm Chester den Tragesack in eine Hand, legte sich Cless' freien Arm um die Schulter und stützte ihn.

"Geht's so?" Vorsichtig machte der Blonde eine paar unbeholfene Schritte. Als er dabei zur Seite wegzurutschen drohte, schlang Chester einen Arm um seine Hüfte und hielt ihn aufrecht.

"Ja, so müsste es funktionieren… Danke." Cless' Worte waren fast nicht zu hören. Ein wenig schämte er sich, eine solche Last darzustellen. Wie meistens fasste er auch diesmal wieder den festen Entschluss, es das nächste Mal nicht soweit kommen zu lassen.

Chester lächelte derweil, während er langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte und einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Cless warf. Innerlich jedoch schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Vielleicht klammerte er sich emotional doch ein wenig zu sehr an seinen besten Freund… Er hatte Angst, ihm irgendwann auf die Nerven zu gehen. Damals hatte er sich so sehr an seine Einsamkeit gewöhnt, bis er irgendwann einfach wieder in die Welt gezogen worden war, weil Cless ihn als Spielkameraden vermisst hatte. Und nun… Nun konnte er sich sein Leben ohne diesen Tollpatsch nicht mehr vorstellen. Er wusste nur nicht, in wie weit es normal war, so an jemandem zu hängen, ihn nie verlieren zu wollen.

Eins dafür wusste er ganz genau. Er würde für Cless alles tun. Um die Personen zu beschützen, die er liebte, würde er auch ohne zu zögern sterben.


End file.
